Une journée de vacances
by Mimi Kitsune
Summary: [OS] Petit moment de détente après une enquête ou comment la mer peut être si peu captivante. Johnlock


**Un petit texte qui, j'espère, vous fera rêver de vacances :)**

* * *

Sherlock et John venaient de résoudre une enquête particulièrement compliquée et éreintante, et n'attendaient que de retourner à Baker street pour enfin souffler. Malheureusement, suite à un accident sur la voie ferrée, leur train en destination de Londres n'arriverait pas avant le lendemain dans ce village touristique qui ne comptait qu'un millier d'habitant hors saison.

L'été touchait à sa fin. Seuls les retraités et quelques jeunes couples profitaient encore des derniers rayons de soleil salvateurs ainsi qu'une douce brise qui enveloppait ce lieu d'embruns marins. La mer était toutefois encore très belle et l'eau avoisinait les vingt-deux degrés.

Sherlock loua un petit bateau de plaisance et emmena John faire un tour pour admirer les côtes rocheuses où la végétation était encore verdoyante. Sur certaines plages, quelques plagistes profitaient du sable chaud pour lézarder au soleil.

John était surpris de savoir que Sherlock avait son permis bateau. Des petits détails qu'il découvrait encore plus de dix ans après leur rencontre. Il dut avouer que le génie avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour le surprendre.

Sherlock manœuvrait le bateau tandis que John s'était assis à la proue pour bénéficier de la vue de la magnifique étendue de la mer du sud. Le médecin avait toute confiance en lui pour ne pas le jeter par-dessus bord.

La grande bleue étalait ses bras paresseux dans les lagons ensoleillés qu'on voyait danser au ciel d'été et était si belle qu'une mouette s'était posée sur les vagues. Elle leur procurait une sensation de calme, bercée par la brise d'été. Les yeux fermés, John laissa le vent lui caresser le visage de sa douce étreinte.

La mer n'était pas tout à fait calme au large et des creux donnaient par moment des embardées à la coque, mais Sherlock savait naviguer pour éviter tout chavirage malgré les nombreuses années qu'il n'avait pas pratiquées. Pour s'amuser, il faisait parfois exprès de se prendre une vague de côté qui aspergea John. Ce dernier lançait des protestations, faussement outrés, car il transpirait beaucoup et appréciait l'eau salvatrice, mais ses vêtements étaient en partie mouillés.

— Fais attention, Sherlock ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer par-dessus bord, cria John pour couvrir le bruit du moteur.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

— Oui, tu as juste décidé de me faire boire la tasse.

— Pas sûr que la tasse soit à ton goût… un peu trop salée si tu veux mon avis, sourit-il.

John lui rendit son sourire et malgré ses lunettes de soleil, il jurerait que ses yeux brillaient de malice.

Sherlock savait en effet ce qu'il faisait et surtout il admirait la vue de John devant lui. Ses cheveux plus longs que d'habitude flottaient au vent et leurs couleurs pailles qui avaient pris le dessus sur le blond grisonnant, brillaient au moindre rayon de soleil. Pour le détective, il dépassait largement le panorama – aussi magnifique soit-il – qui les entourait.

Il naviguait depuis presque une heure quand Sherlock s'approcha d'une crique avec une petite plage calme sans touriste. Un lieu idéal pour un peu de tranquillité.

Il s'approcha lentement au plus près de la plage et quand il se rendit compte que le fond se voyait à travers l'eau turquoise, il arrêta le moteur et fit descendre l'ancre.

— C'est vraiment joli ici, mais pourquoi tu t'y es arrêté ? s'enquit John.

— Oh, je ne te l'ai pas dit ? On va pique-niquer et profiter de cet endroit pour se détendre un peu.

— Toi ! Te détendre au soleil ? Tu ne sors jamais sans ta crème solaire et tes multiples couches de vêtements de peur de prendre de la couleur.

— J'ai pris ce qu'il faut justement, dit-il en sortant les deux produits solaires. Un indice 20 pour toi et un écran total pour moi.

— Et as-tu pensé aux maillots de bains ?

— … mmm… Pour quoi faire, on est seuls de toute manière.

— Je ne vais pas me balader nu devant toi.

— C'est un détail, John ! Profite un peu au lieu de râler.

— Je ne râle pas ! Je dis juste que c'est dommage qu'on n'est pas de maillot pour nager. Au pire, je reste en boxer.

— Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange. J'ai laissé les bagages à la gare.

— Génial ! Vraiment génial ! soupira John.

John cogita un moment sur la décision à prendre, puis commença à retirer son chemisier, ses baskets de ville, ses chaussettes et son pantalon. La chaleur brûlante et l'eau fraîche si tentantes eurent raisons de ses dernières résistances. Sherlock faillit s'étrangler pendant l'effeuillage du blond.

— Sherlock, retourne-toi !

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je veux aller nager alors retourne-toi que je puisse finir de me déshabiller.

— Tu ne vas pas jouer les pudiques maintenant !

— Sois sympa et fait ce que je te demande, trancha John.

Sherlock se retourna en grommelant des mots inintelligibles.

John le laissa maugréer dans son coin et profita qu'il ait le dos tourné pour enlever son sous-vêtement, monter sur le bord du bateau et plonger dans l'eau.

Passé le choc des températures, l'eau était délicieuse. John évoluait entre les eaux avec beaucoup de grâce. Il était un très bon nageur et adorait l'eau depuis qu'il était petit. Les courants glissaient sur sa peau nue le caressant avec douceur. John n'avait jamais nagé sans vêtements mais les sensations étaient très agréables sur son corps, une totale liberté qui lui fit oublier tous ses problèmes du quotidien.

Il resta dans l'eau une bonne demi-heure, plongeant parfois pour admirer les fonds marins et côtoyer quelques poissons argentés. Il s'était suffisamment éloigné du bateau pour ne pas se sentir observé car l'eau turquoise, aussi belle soit-elle, était transparente.

Sherlock était assit sur le siège de pilotage et s'enduisait de crème solaire. Sa peau laiteuse brillait au soleil. Il était habillé d'un pantalon en toile crème, de chaussures en toile également, d'un chemisier bleu à manche courte, d'une casquette et d'une paire de lunettes de soleil. Il pouvait facilement passer pour un touriste. John avait opté pour une tenue plus classique mais décontractée. Enquêter en tenue de ville aurait été suicidaire par ce temps étouffant qui se prolongeait avec l'arrivée de l'automne.

Sherlock regardait John évoluer dans l'eau comme un poisson. Il savait qu'il était doué pour la nage pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui attira son attention, plutôt le corps un peu pâle de son ami.

John suivait le détective depuis longtemps dans ses enquêtes sans prendre de véritable vacances pour se reposer ou profiter du soleil à cause de la peau fragile de Sherlock. Pourtant, Sherlock se rappelait la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés à St Barts. John arborait un bronzage dû à son exposition prolongé au soleil d'Afghanistan qu'il avait gardé de nombreuses années ; Maintenant, sa peau était redevenue normale, quoique légèrement plus foncée que la sienne, mais n'avait plus cette couleur dorée qui lui sciait si bien.

John rejoignit le bateau et se hissa sur l'échelle, pourtant, il y resta accroché car Sherlock était devant lui et l'observait d'en haut. Il ne pouvait décemment pas monter sur le bateau sans rien pour cacher sa pudeur.

— Sherlock, tu pourrais me passer un de mes vêtements ?

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock se pencha et lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à remonter. John piqua un fard, car il se doutait qu'il l'incitait à faire fi de sa tenue envers lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il prit la main tendue et remonta sur le pont, essayant d'oublier que Sherlock pouvait le voir intégralement. Cependant, son pied glissa sur le bastingage et il se retrouva le nez contre son torse tandis que des mains fermes le retenaient par les bras. John était vraiment troublé de se retrouver contre son ami. Il sait qu'il ne le devrait pas, mais ses émotions le trahirent… encore une fois ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sherlock l'émouvait à ce point. Certaines situations gênantes l'avaient amené à partager la promiscuité d'une cache particulièrement étroite, mais il ne s'était jamais retrouvé nu devant lui.

Sherlock s'écarta de lui et par réflexe, John mit ses mains sur son intimité. Il se sentait incommodé malgré les années qu'ils avaient passé ensembles.

— Profite du soleil pour dorer un peu. Ça te fera du bien de reprendre des couleurs, dit Sherlock en lui tendant la crème solaire.

— Euh… merci ! Et toi ?

— Je vais m'allonger dans la cabine. Trop de chaleur m'empêche de réfléchir.

Sur ces mots, il descendit à l'intérieur de la cabine et ferma la porte.

John avait toute la surface du pont rien que pour lui et personne dans les environs pour le déranger.

Il contourna le poste de pilotage et s'installa à l'avant du bateau où la plate-forme lui suffisait pour s'allonger complètement. Il s'enduisit de la tête aux pieds de crème, ajusta ses lunettes de soleil qui heureusement ne le quittait jamais et s'allongea.

Dans la cabine, Sherlock était plongé dans son palais mental. La chaleur l'insupportait au plus au point et il s'étonnait d'avoir cédé à son envie de faire plaisir à John au lieu de rester à l'auberge. Ce n'était pas tout à fait prémédité, pourtant lors de l'enquête, ils s'étaient rendus au port et John était très absorbé par la contemplation des nombreux voiliers et autres véhicules nautiques, leurs propriétaires en maillot de bains qui partaient pour se promener ou rejoindre une plage. Sherlock l'avait rappelé à l'ordre plus d'une fois pour qu'il s'acquitte des tâches qu'il lui confiait. Quand il sut que le train ne passerait pas, il avait donc loué ce Outboard sur un coup de tête.

Sherlock sortit de la cabine et contempla John par-dessus la vitre. Il commençait à ressentir une petite faim et se dit que John aussi.

Le vent marin était léger et flirtait avec la peau du médecin d'une douce caresse de soie, contrastant avec la morsure du soleil. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il était là à se dorer, car il avait fini par s'assoupir. Il sentit une bonne odeur de bacon, de beurre, de tomate, lui emplir les narines. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté. Il vit un petit sachet contenant un sandwich, une boisson et un fruit. Il se redressa d'un bond pour regarder derrière lui. Sherlock était dos à lui sur le siège du pilote en train de manger son sandwich.

John ouvrit la bouche, voulant invectiver le détective pour l'avoir approché pendant son sommeil, mais il referma la bouche quand il lui dit :

— Mange pendant que c'est frais.

Il resta quelques instants à observer son dos avant de se décider à manger.

Il constata néanmoins que son corps avait pris une très belle couleur, le ramenant à l'époque de la guerre où le soleil du désert l'avait presque brûlé. Depuis lors, sa peau bronzait plus facilement.

Le repas terminé, Sherlock récupéra les déchets et s'apprêta à retourner dans la cabine quand John le retint :

— Sherlock ! Tu veux bien… me mettre… de la crème solaire dans le dos ?

Sherlock se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette requête.

— Tu ne vas pas me hurler aux oreilles que je ne respecte pas ton intimité ?

— Non… s'il te plaît, Sherlock !

John s'était retourné sur le ventre et observait le moindre mouvement de Sherlock. Il le voyait mal à l'aise ; Pourtant, à moins qu'il lui ait donné son repas les yeux fermés, il était persuadé qu'il l'avait étudié sous toutes les coutures, sans son consentement évidemment. Au point où il en était, autant lui montrer le reste qui était moindre.

Arrivé à ses côtés, John lui tendit le tube et posa sa tête sur ses avant-bras, observant la mer pendant que son ami s'occuperait de lui.

Il sentit la fraîcheur de la crème être répandue sur son dos et les grandes mains fines se poser sur ses omoplates. Il caressa sa peau, étalant la totalité de la crème blanche sur son dos et le massa pour faire imprégner le produit. Il fit de même avec ses jambes. John nota qu'il évitait un endroit et non des moindres : son fessier. John aurait aimé qu'il prenne l'initiative de lui-même mais apparemment non.

— Sherlock ! Tu as mon autorisation alors fais-le !

— Tu es sûr ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas te mettre dans l'embarras.

— C'est bon ! On n'est plus à ça prêt et je te promets de m'exhiber devant toi pour te montrer mon bronzage.

— Je… c'est pas…

— Chuuut !

Sherlock hésita puis étala le produit sur le postérieur de John sans un mot.

La journée passa sous le bruit des vagues et le tangage du bateau par les rouleaux qui finissaient leurs courses sur la plage ou se fracasser contre les rochers. Au loin, les grillons chantaient et les mouettes lançaient leur cri strident.

John refit surface et se releva pour constater avec plaisir que sa peau avait étonnamment bien dorée de toute part. Elle brillait grâce au sel de la mer qui avait séché sur sa peau.

Sherlock se reposait toujours dans la cabine.

Le soleil déclinait doucement, rougissant l'horizon. Il se leva et plongea dans l'eau une dernière fois pour rafraîchir sa peau chauffée. Il se sentait si bien et profitait d'un moment de paix qu'il n'aurait très certainement plus avant longtemps.

Sherlock apparut dans son champ de vision.

— Allez viens, Sherlock ! L'eau est bonne ! l'invita John.

Il ne répondit pas mais commença à se déshabiller. John se détourna, laissant de l'intimité au détective. Il ne se retourna que lorsqu'il l'entendit plonger.

Ils nagèrent tous les deux si proches et en même temps si loin l'un de l'autre. L'eau était très claire ce qui ne les cachait pas beaucoup au final. Chacun gardait une certaine distance l'un de l'autre mais les coups d'œil qu'ils se lançaient les troublaient.

Alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, ils regagnèrent le bateau, toute timidité envolée. Allongés côte-à-côte à l'avant du bateau, dans leur plus simple appareil, la beauté des lieux ne les intéressaient plus. Leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, leurs bouches se rapprochèrent et leurs corps se penchèrent l'un sur l'autre, Sherlock dit dans un souffle :

— Tu es si beau !

John rit doucement et apprécia la sincérité de Sherlock. Ils franchirent les derniers centimètres et fusionnèrent leurs corps.

Seule la nature serait témoin de la passion qui les enflamma au crépuscule qui les recouvrit d'une lueur rougeoyante.

 **FIN**


End file.
